


Like it could have been love

by SamWhity



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Zalfie - Freeform, raccolta, troyler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhity/pseuds/SamWhity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye Sivan Mellet e Tyler Oakley sono amanti. Questo è quello che i fan dei due youtuber pensano, dopo aver persino coniato il termine "Troyler" per indicare la coppia.<br/>Ma cosa si nasconde dietro quei due paia di occhi azzurri?<br/>Una raccolta di one shot (non necessariamente slash, anche bromance) in reazione ad alcuni video - e non solo - dei due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Link al video su Youtube (riferimento cronologico):**  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lk22DD73J6g  
   
Lo odio. Giusto perché tu lo sappia.  
 

???  
Di che stai parlando?  
E che ci fai già sveglio?  
Da te dovrebbero essere le dieci.  
Di mattina…

   
Lascia perdere.  
 

???  
   
Troye, non ignorarmi.  
   
Troye…  
   
Troye Sivan Mellet, NON ignorarmi.

   
Ho detto lascia perdere.  
Non è importante.  
 

Dimmi cosa c’è che non va.  
Sai, invece di buttare paroloni a braccio…

   
Lascia.  
Perdere.  
Ho fatto male a dirtelo.  
 

Certo.  
Naturalmente.  
Perché i MIGLIORI amici nonché fidanzati si nascondono le cose.  
Oppure lanciano il sasso e nascondono la mano.

   
**Litterally fuck off.** [1]  
 

Oddio.  
Dimmi che non è quello che penso io.  
Troye…

   
Non fare “Troye…” come se possi un poverino che ha bisogno di venir consolato. NON farlo.  
Non permetterti MAI più di trattarmi come uno stupido che fa errori di spelling o che scrive stupidaggini perché non avrò la proprietà di linguaggio di Shakespeare ma indovina un po’? ho dovuto scrivere il tuo dannatissimo quiz a un’ora improponibile dopo aver scritto, registrato e vloggato. Forse non sarò il grande Tyler Oakley ma PORCA PUTTANA credo di meritare di esser trattato come una persona decente.  
 

Hai finito?

   
Vaffanculo.  
Smettila di trattarmi come se avessi cinque anni.  
Lo odio.  
 

> **Chiamata in arrivo da TillyOakley.  
>     
>  Chiamata rifiutata.**

 

Hai intenzione di non rispondermi al telefono, su facetime o su skype?  
Perché posso diventare dannatamente insistente.  
LO SAI.

   
Lascia perdere.  
Davvero.  
Non avrei dovuto dirtelo.  
Vai a dormire, o a editare o cosa devi fare.  
 

No.  
Voglio parlare con te.  
Adesso.  
Quindi vedi di rispondere al telefono.  
ORA.

 

> **Chiamata in arrivo da TillyOakley.**

   
\- Tyler davvero… -.  
 _\- Fai parlare me. Tu hai già espresso il tuo punto di vista con una ricchezza espressiva non indifferente -._  
\- Lasciamo perdere, davvero -.  
 _\- No. Non lasciamo perdere. E sai perché? -._  
\- Mh… ? -.  
 _\- Perché non puoi tirarmi addosso valanghe di rancore solo per una stronzata e poi pretendere che non sia successo niente, Troye Sivan! Non si fa, non tra adulti. E tu non sei un bambino, ergo ora mi ascolti. Capito? -._  
\- Ti ascolto… -.  
 _\- Mi_ dispiace _se abbiamo esagerato un po’ con Sawyer e ti sei sentito attaccato. Mi dispiace se non ti ho difeso a spada tratta o non ho sorriso quando ha parlato di matrimonio. Ma sai una cosa? Preferisco di gran lunga non parlare apertamente della nostra relazione sinché non sei pronto. Guarda un po’! Sono proprio un pessimo fidanzato… sono talmente stronzo che sto cercando di trovare il modo per vederti a Pasqua, pure se siete ebrei… -._  
\- … -.  
 _\- Stai piangendo? -._  
\- N-no -.  
 _\- Bae, stai piangendo? Oh Dio no! Non piangere, davvero! Non volevo… -._  
\- Smettila –.  
 _\- Ma.. -._  
\- Smettila perché mi stai facendo sentire uno stronzo, ed ero  _davvero_ arrabbiato con te. Un sacco… -.  
 _\- Lo sei ancora? -._  
\- No. Cioè, non… ah, fanculo -.  
 _\- Bae… -._  
\- Mi manchi. Davvero un sacco. E vorrei non dover trascorrere un’eternità in aereo per poterti vedere e sopporterei persino le battute cretine dei tuoi amici pur di poter stare un po’ con te… -.  
 _\- I miei amici ti adorano -._  
\- Non mi sopportano, mi credono un ragazzetto cretino… ma non è questo il punto… ci sentiamo stasera su Skype? Se non hai impegni… -.  
 _\- Due ore per te le trovo sempre, bae. Sicuro che sia tutto a posto, però? -._  
\- Ti amo, lo sai? -.  
 _\- Ti amo anche io. Pure se sei un piccolo australiano irriverente e chiassoso. Ti amo ti amo ti amo. -._  
   
Buonanotte Tilly.  
Sognami.  
 

E tu non pensarmi troppo. ;)

   
Ti piacerebbe…  
 

Mh, sì.  
Non lo nego.

   
Cretino… :P  
 

Ma tu ami questo cretino.

   
Temo proprio di sì.  
Ci sentiamo stasera. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: queste sono parole di Tyler quando Sawyer Hartman ha parlato di matrimonio Troyler.  
> NOTA: non ho idea di dove fosse Troye nel marzo 2014, diciamo che ho dato per scontato fosse a Perth e non lo fosse stato mi permetto la licenza poetica. ;)  
> NOTA (2): chiunque abbia visto buona parte dei vlog che i due fanno insieme avrà notato che normalmente la componente calma è proprio Troye. Non escludo, però, che ci siano momenti in cui esplode e tutta la calma di questo mondo vada a ramengo. Questo anche per creare un contrasto con il silenzio offeso che pare caratterizzare le arrabbiature di Tyler e che sarà oggetto di una prossima One-shot. :)


	2. #2 The Boyfriend Tag

**Link al video su Youtube [riferimento cronologico]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rXha4P8yBk**  
   
 **#2: The boyfriend tag [Say something]**  
   
Avevano appena finito di registrare quando Tyler si voltò verso Troye trovandolo assorto nei propri pensieri. Dall’alone scuro che ne impreziosiva le iridi – si ritrovò a pensare – non dovevano essere pensieri particolarmente allegri.  
\- Bae, tutto bene? – chiese, stringendogli il ginocchio.  
L’altro si limitò ad annuire col capo, dirigendosi a prendere le cuffie che aveva posato sul comodino per poi collegarle all’Iphone.  
\- Tu carichi il video? – chiese, prima di mettersi le cuffie e sedersi sul divano – Se non ti spiace ascolto qualcosa… -.  
\- Certo – mormorò Tyler, prima di avvicinarsi e sfiorargli la guancia con un bacio – Vedo di fare in fretta, promesso – concluse stringendogli la mano per un secondo.  
Quando l’altro reclinò il capo, chiuse gli occhi e non rispose alla stretta del compagno questi non riuscì a non impedirsi di pensare  _“Merda”._  
Non era mai un buon segno il fidanzato si chiudesse in quel mutismo. Mai.  
Cercò di non pensarci troppo mentre editava il video e cercava di caricarlo nel più breve tempo possibile.  
Magari uscire a fare due passi avrebbe rasserenato Troye…  
   
 _“Jackie just wants what’s best for me”_  
Troye non era uno stupido, beninteso. Sapeva che se volevano mantenere la loro relazione segreta ancora per un po’ le occhiate languide e le paroline dolci erano da mantenere ai minimi storici.  
Ciononostante, quando Tyler aveva pronunciato quelle parole si era sentito letteralmente crollare la terra da sotto i piedi. Non perché non credesse in tutto quello che lui e il fidanzato si erano detti quando avevano capito fosse giunto il tempo di smettere di fare gli scopamici ma perché sapere che sua suocera non fosse convinta della stabilità della loro relazione lo aveva ferito più di quanto non avesse mai creduto possibile.  
Per evitare di discutere con Tyler, quindi, aveva preferito tacere e mettersi le cuffie mentre l’altro editava il video appena girato.  
La musica dei London Grammar ebbe il potere di rilassarlo un minimo e nemmeno si rese conto che l’altro aveva finito di editare e stava già per importare il video.  
Si riscosse quando Tyler gli sfiorò un ginocchio e si abbassò a baciarlo.  
\- Ci vieni a far due passi con me? Ho bisogno d’aria – gli mormorò nell’orecchio, dopo avergli sfilato una cuffia.  
Annuì, sfilandosi le cuffie e poggiandole sul tavolino.  
\- Che ascoltavi? – il fidanzato aveva un modo tutto suo di esser circospetto.  
Sorrise, prima di voltarsi e sfiorare la tempia dell’altro con un bacio.  
\- London Grammar – rispose prima di avviarsi alla ricerca di una felpa – Prendo una maglia e arrivo -.  
   
Uscirono, venendo subito investiti da un venticello fresco ma piacevole.  
\- Tutto bene? – chiese Tyler – Sei insolitamente silenzioso –.  
L’altro annuì.  
\- Certo Tilly, stai tranquillo -.  
 _L’ultima cosa che voleva era creare tensione tra il fidanzato e sua madre._  
\- Quindi ti sei chiuso nel silenzio dei torbidi pensieri perché va tutto bene? – la voce del fidanzato lo fece girare di scatto, quindi l’altro sorrise – Non sei trasparente come credi, soprattutto con me Troyeboy -.  
Questi si morse un labbro.  
\- Davvero, avevo solo bisogno di riflettere – mormorò, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo.  
Non si sorprese quando sentì il dorso della mano di Tyler sfiorargli il mento in modo da fargli alzare lo sguardo.  
\- Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti a sbrogliare questa matassa di brutti pensieri? -.  
Troye  individuò una caffetteria all’angolo, quindi si affrettò a rispondere.  
\- Che ne dici di un caffè? – propose, prima di sfiorargli una guancia e avviarsi sicuro che l’altro l’avrebbe seguito in capo a una manciata di istanti.  
Si sedettero in un angolo appartato prima di ordinare due tazze di caffè e aspettare la cameriera le portasse.  
   
Il caffè caldo aveva sempre avuto il potere di farlo stare meglio.  
Quasi quanto la Nutella.  
Quasi.  
Ne bevve un sorso, sospirando alla sensazione di calore che ne conseguì.  
\- A me non fai tutte ‘ste moine – Tyler si esibì nell’imitazione quasi perfetta del broncio di un bambino di tre anni.  
L’altro sorrise, prima di prendergli la mano.  
\- Siamo in pubblico – gli fece un occhiolino, prima di riprendere a bere il proprio caffè.  
\- Mpf -.  
Il fidanzato parve rilassarsi nel momento in cui riprese a sorridere.  
C’era qualcosa di dannatamente bello e puro in quei sorrisi spontanei e luminosi, qualcosa che aveva sempre avuto il potere di rilassarlo e farlo stare meglio.  
\- Se non chiudi la bocca ci entreranno le mosche – mormorò questi, prima di avvicinargli la tazza di caffè – Bevi, che si fredda -.  
Rimasero una mezz’ora, chiacchierando del più e del meno, prima di decidere potessero dirigersi nuovamente a casa – non nell’appartamento di Tyler.  _A casa._ Era normale considerare casa qualcosa di diverso dal proprio domicilio? – per un pomeriggio a base di vecchi cartoni Disney e Nutella.  
   
\- Ti spiace se prima mi faccio una doccia? -.  
Tyler parve pensare a cosa rispondere, prima di sogghignare.  
\- Solo se dopo cinque minuti ti posso raggiungere. Pensa un po’ come sono magnanimo… -.  
L’altro ridacchiò, prima di dirigersi verso il bagno sfilandosi la felpa lungo il cammino e lanciandogliela praticamente addosso.  
\- Troyesivan!!! -.  
Entrò in doccia regolando la temperatura dell’acqua e godendosi il getto d’acqua bollente sulla schiena.  
Sorrise quando sentì la voce del fidanzato.  
\- Ti aspetterai mica che ti lavi la schiena? -.  
Sbuffò una risata, prima di voltarsi e baciarlo in modo da attirarlo sotto il getto d’acqua.  
\- Scemo -.  
Approfondì il bacio, sorridendo quando le mani di Tyler scesero sui suoi fianchi.  
\- Ti amo – mormorò, prima di prenderlo per la vita e sollevarlo leggermente.  
\- Ti amo – si sentì rispondere prima di baciarlo di nuovo.  
La cabina doccia si riempì ben presto di gemiti più o meno soffocati, di mugolii e – con Tyler premuto contro di sé e  _dentro_ di sé – Troye realizzò una cosa: il fatto qualcuno non lo ritenesse quanto di meglio il compagno potesse ottenere dalla vita non gli avrebbe in alcun modo impedito di amarlo, volerlo rendere felice e guadagnarsi il titolo di Fidanzato dell’anno.  
Con buona pace di Queen Jackie, degli haters e di chi non riusciva a vedere la marea di buone intenzioni nascoste dietro quei suoi occhi dannatamente enormi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Quante di voi non hanno avuto un paio di brutti pensieri alle parole “Jackie just wants what’s best for me?”. Perché sembra messa lì a bella posta ma non solo per Troye… insomma, più vado avanti più trovo ispirazione per delinquere in tutti i luoghi e in tutti i laghi. Un grazie a Chiaracolfer95 per il commento alla prima Shot. A presto!!! :D


	3. #3: Vidcon 2014 [My happy Little Pill, and nothing else matters]

**Link al video su youtube (non-riferimento cronologico):**  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goRmoqddpGc> [*]  
   
Los Angeles era una delle città più tristi che conoscesse.  
Recap: Los Angeles senza Tyler era una delle città più tristi che conoscesse.  
Nonostante Hannah[1] fosse passata in studio per salutarlo ed invitarlo a passare da lei per cena non c’era nulla – in quel momento – che riuscisse a non farlo sentire un patetico idiota.  
L’iphone gli vibrò in tasca, notificandogli l’ennesimo messaggio su whatsapp. Con ogni probabilità era Sage che gli chiedeva consigli per un appuntamento, pensò con un sospiro.  
 _“Decisamente no”_  si ritrovò a pensare, trovandosi davanti una foto adorabile con tanto di commento sotto.  
 **In Michigan fa un freddo del diavolo pure in questa stagione. Vorrei fossi qui a scaldarmi <3**  
Sorrise all’immagine di Tyler con un berretto di lana e il mento nascosto nello scollo del maglione, prima di rispondere.  
 **Fidati che scaldarti sarebbe l’ultima cosa che farei… :P**  
Attese qualche secondo, prima di digitare il resto.  
 **Ti ruberei ogni singolo centimetro di coperta, lasciandoti a fare il pinguino. :P**  
\- Troye? Siamo pronti – la voce della fotografa lo risvegliò, quindi posò il telefono e si diresse verso il set.  
   
\- Come sarebbe a dire che mi ruberesti le coperte? – la faccia oltraggiata di Tyler lo fece ridacchiare, attirando l’attenzione di qualche passante.  
\- Ovvio. Poi la mia voce ne risentirebbe… - concluse con un occhiolino.  
\- Troyesivan, sai che effetto ha quell’occhiolino su di me – borbottò l’altro.  
L’interpellato sorrise –  _coi denti_ – prima di guardarsi attorno.  
\- Sono in pubblico – lo avvertì.  
L’altro sbuffò.  
\- Come mai ti sei dato alla vita sociale, Troyesivan? – lo interrogò con un’espressione circospetta, prima di fermarsi di colpo  _realizzando_ – Ma aspetta.. il fuso orario e il resto… dove sei?! -.  
\- A nemmeno tre chilometri da casa tua – borbottò Troye – e prima che tu mi chieda perché non te l’ho detto, ti ricorderei che non vedevi tua madre da un sacco -.  
L’altro sorrise intenerito a tutta quella premura, decidendo di riservarsi le eventuali ripicche per un’altra volta.  
\- Quando parti? – si limitò a chiedere.  
\- Alla fine di questa settimana, Tyler – si sentì rispondere, prima di vedere improvvisamente il cielo di L.A. al posto del proprio meraviglioso fidanzato.  
\- Bae? Il cielo non è bello come i tuoi occhi… - lo riprese, sperando di averlo fatto sorridere.  
Anche senza vederlo sapeva che Troye aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Cheesy – borbottò l’altro prima di passarsi una mano sul viso e riprendere nuovamente se stesso – comunque hai ragione…io sono decisamente più bello -.  
\- E modesto… -.  
L’australiano decise fosse cosa buona e giusta avere l’ultima parola.  
\- Quella è sempre in California, Tilly -.[2]  
 _Era dannatamente bello sentirlo ridere…_  
   
I giorni si susseguivano tutti uguali.  
Ogni giorno Troye incideva, si faceva fotografare e si dava da fare affinché da un sogno ne uscisse una realtà. Nonostante la stanchezza, insomma, poteva dirsi fiero di sé.  
 **Troyesivan quei pantaloni sono un crimine contro il mio povero cuore**  
Si accigliò al messaggio di Tyler, prima di controllare che pantaloni avesse indosso. Era un paio di skinny jeans chiari, nulla che il fidanzato non avesse mai visto.  
\- Un momento – mormorò, realizzando proprio in quel momento.  
Decise di prendere le proprie supposizioni con le pinze.  
 **Mi fai seguire? Potrei rimaner ferito da una tale mancanza di fiducia Tilly.**  
Si morse il labbro prima di uscire dallo studio di registrazione e salutare tutti con un sorriso.  
Prese l’ascensore, dirigendosi al piano terra.  
Una voce lo fece girare.  
\- Perché farti seguire quando posso controllare di persona? –.  
Con il borsone ancora in spalla, l’aria arruffata di chi aveva speso una giornata a viaggiare, Tyler lo guardava sorridendo.  
Senza smettere di fissarlo gli si avvicinò, prima di gettargli le braccia al collo.  
\- Sei un pazzo – mormorò.  
\- Queen Jackie manda i suoi saluti – rispose l’altro, prima di stringerselo contro.  
Mai come tra quelle braccia Troye si sentì a casa.  
 _Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters._ [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*]: perché non-riferimento? Perché alla fine dell’intervista (questa non è l’integrale che trovate comunque su YT) Troye parla di registrazioni in quel di Los Angeles quando Tyler era in Michigan. Sentendolo mi sono detta “e se invece…?”. Una sorta di What if, insomma :D  
> [1]: Hanna Hart  
> [2]: la battuta di Troye si riferisce all’omonima città della California.  
> [3]: è un verso di „Nothing else Matters“ dei Metallica. QUI per ascoltare la canzone


	4. #4 Fat Virgin

Link al video su youtube: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1YNSCRB6Sc>  
   
Quello era veramente  _troppo_.  
Aveva oltrepassato ogni limite, roba che persino suo fratello Tyde si era sentito in diritto di ridacchiare, salvo borbottare una mezza scusa non appena lo aveva fulminato con un’occhiataccia degna del peggior serial-killer.  
Ora si trovava all’ennesima convention – non che gli dispiacesse, beninteso – e per fortuna  _quell’altro_  non gli si era ancora presentato davanti.  
\- Troye? – la voce di Zoe lo riscosse, facendolo distrarre dai file che stava ascoltando – Stasera volevamo trovarci tutti in camera di Mamrie per festeggiare un pochino…vieni, vero? C’è anche Tyler… -.  
Al solo sentirlo nominare dovette impedirsi di uscirsene con un poco elegante ringhio.  
\- In realtà non mi sento molto bene – aver recitato aveva decisamente i suoi lati positivi – Credo che mi butterò direttamente a letto – le sorrise, prima di avvicinarsi agli ascensori seguito dalla ragazza.  
\- Sicuro? – tentò ancora lei.  
L’altro si limitò ad annuire, sorridendole incoraggiante.  
\- Sono certo che reagirete con dignità all’evidente perdita – la prese in giro, ridacchiando quando questa lo abbracciò di slancio.  
Si separarono per dirigersi nelle rispettive camere.  
Troye si chiuse la porta alla spalle, prima di notare un messaggio sull’iphone.  
   
 **Convention finita – per oggi -. Dove sei, bae?**  
   
Buttò il telefono direttamente sul letto, decidendo non fosse il caso di perdere tempo a rispondere a quello.  
Per dirgli cosa, poi? Che non era stata la trovata dell’anno metterlo in imbarazzo di fronte al popolo di youtube solo perché non l’aveva mai fatto? Che oltre ad esser stato un pessimo amico – e  _non osasse_ dire che non aveva senso dell’umorismo – si era aggiudicato il premio “Fidanzato di merda” dell’anno?  
No, non ne valeva la pena.  
Sospirò, guardando l’ora.  
Erano le cinque e mezza e considerando avesse la serata libera decise di inaugurarla con un bagno degno di quel nome.  
Bolle, schiuma e un po’ di musica. Peccato non avesse portato con sé un paio di candele alla vaniglia…  
Sospirò all’ennesimo messaggio.  
   
 **Ho incontrato Zoe e mi ha detto che non stai bene. Hai bisogno di qualcosa, bae? Non farmi preoccupare!**  
   
Bloccò la tastiera senza rispondere e iniziò a spogliarsi.  
   
 **Troye cosa c’è che non va?**  
   
Posò la maglia sul piano di marmo vicino al lavandino, procedendo a sfilarsi anche i jeans.  
   
 **Non so cosa sia successo perché non me ne stai parlando. Non posso farti star meglio se non me ne parli, Troye.**  
   
Lasciò l’intimo direttamente sul pavimento, prima di immergersi nell’acqua calda.  
   
 **Troye Mellet Sivan PRETENDO che tu mi dica cos’è successo. Ora.**  
   
Fece partire la musica, quando la voce di Lady Gaga gli fece storcere il naso. Il karma lo stava punendo per qualcosa che non aveva ancora combinato. Poco ma sicuro.  
   
 _I don’t wanna be alone forever_  
 _But I can be tonight_  
 _I don’t wanna be alone forever_  
 _But I love gypsy life_  
   
\- Dannazione – mormorò prima di chiudere gli occhi e immergersi anche con la testa.  
Non doveva pensarci. Non doveva pensare a lui, al fatto stessero insieme e l’avesse praticamente accusato di non averlo ancora fatto. Come se non volesse, poi. Con Korey sempre tra i piedi quando si trovava a Los Angeles, uno stuolo di youtuber e fan girl ad ogni singola convention e un oceano a dividerli non era facile trovare il momento giusto.  
\- Cazzo – mormorò una volta riemerso, prima di appoggiarsi al bordo della vasca e rilassarsi.  
Solo in quel momento si rese conto della quantità di messaggi che Tyler aveva continuato a mandargli.  
   
 **Troye dannazione cosa diamine hai?**  
   
 **Troye ti degni di rispondermi?**  
   
 **Bene, benissimo. Fai come ti pare. Non so perché perdo tempo con te.**  
   
 **Anzi lo so: perché ti amo. Ma in questo momento vorrei tirarti il collo.**  
   
 **Troye per favore. Ho bisogno di vederti e capire se va tutto bene.**  
   
Cercò di ignorare il groppo in gola alle parole “Ti amo” e sospirò, sciacquandosi brevemente dalla schiuma residua e uscendo dalla vasca. Si legò un asciugamano in vita prima di uscire dal bagno e dirigersi verso la valigia alla ricerca di un paio di pantaloni ed una maglietta.  
Fu in quel momento che lo notò.  
Basso. Coi capelli di un colore improponibile. Preoccupato. Suo.  
 _Stronzo maledetto allupato che non era altro._  
Sospirò, prima di alzarsi in piedi e decidere potesse pure cambiarsi in bagno.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, prima di sentirlo muoversi in camera.  
\- Troye possiamo parlarne? -.  
Aveva la voce stanca, notò, prima di darsi dello stupido e ricordarsi di quel dannato tributo a  _Mean Girl._  
\- Di cosa? Non abbiamo nulla di cui parlare – gli rispose dalla porta, prima di inciampare nei boxer lasciati a terra prima e rischiare di finire con la testa nel wc – Dannazione – sibilò.  
Si cambiò rapidamente prima di aprire la porta e trovarselo davanti.  
 _Non guardarlo non guardarlo non guardarlo._  
\- Bae – prima che Troye potesse spostarsi Tyler  gli prese il viso tra le mani e alzandosi sulle punte fece incontrare le loro fronti – Cosa c’è che ti ha fatto tanto arrabbiare? -.  
 _Non cedere non cedere non cedere._  
Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Sentì il fiato di Tyler tiepido sulle labbra.  
\- Bae guardami, sono io -.  
 _Appunto._  
Deglutì.  
\- Sai cosa detesto? – mormorò, sconfitto di fronte alla contraddittorietà dei propri desideri – Avercela a morte con te e sentirmi in colpa per averti fatto preoccupare -.  
Si allontanò da Tyler andando a sedersi sul letto. Si portò le ginocchia al petto.  
\- Era proprio necessario? – sputò alla fine, guardandolo con uno sguardo talmente  _ferito_ che l’altro si portò una mano davanti alla bocca – Dovevi proprio dirlo così?! -.  
Non si stupì quando sentì le mani di Tyler sui propri fianchi, mentre questo ultimo si era inginocchiato sul materasso posizionandogli davanti.  
\- Cosa, bae? – mormorò, prima di carezzargli col pollice il tratto di pelle lasciato scoperto dalla maglietta.  
L’altro stornò lo sguardo.  
Perché diamine era così imbarazzato!?  
\- Lo sai benissimo. Tu e quel dannato libro… quanto ci avete riso con quell’imbecille di Sawer, eh?! – alzò leggermente la voce – Me lo immagino “Tyler te la fai con un verginello!? Ma non ti viene a noia!? Ma…” -.  
Fu interrotto dalle labbra di Tyler sulle proprie.  
Il fidanzato se lo tirò leggermente addosso, rafforzando la stretta sui fianchi.  
\- Nessuno ha detto nulla – mormorò, cercando lo sguardo di Troye –  _Nessuno_  perché probabilmente avrei fatto in modo di hackerare i loro PC. Non lo avrei mai permesso.  _Mai._  -.  
La risposta che ottenne fu un bacio – uno di quelli che si scambiavano solo quando erano certi di non avere nessuno tra i piedi – e poche parole.  
\- Non credere che non lo voglia. Non credere che non  _ti_ voglia -.  
   
Svegliarsi tra le braccia di Tyler era una delle poche cose in grado di metterlo in pace con sé stesso e con il resto del mondo.  
Fu per quello che sorrise nonostante il leggero fastidio  _lì_ e nonostante il resoconto di Tanya fosse identico ai cinque precedenti.  
Sorrise anche alla battutaccia di Sawer sul video di Tyler.  
Continuando a sorridere  _– a ghignare –_  si alzò per prendere una tazza di caffè dal buffet e senza nemmeno voltarsi si affrettò a rispondere.  
\- In effetti ho preso un paio di chili ma sono certo di riuscire a  _smaltirli_  quanto prima.  
Fu certo di aver sentito Tyler ridacchiare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: erano secoli un mini-mini-fandom non mi ispirasse così tanto, davvero :D  
> Questo è un minivideo che mi ero letteralmente persa ma ho recuperato grazie ad una gif Tumblr di Tyler che prendeva in giro Troye. Credo che sia stato uno di quei momenti in cui l’oceano gli abbia letteralmente salvato le penne, vero Tilly…? Grazie come sempre a chi recensisce e a presto!!!


	5. #5: Whispering with Miranda Sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link al video (riferimento cronologico): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6WqjaBLLBI

Avere un’amica che ti conosce dannatamente bene era uno di quei doni di cui Troye era dannatamente fiero, nonostante la distanza e il fuso orario.  
Dall’altra parte dell’oceano infatti Hannah Hart gli stava sorridendo mentre, con un boccale in mano, si apprestava a festeggiare l’uscita del video di Happy Little Pill. Assieme a lei, nemmeno a dirlo, Mamrie e Grace completavano l’unholy trinity che si era andata formando, entrambe con un bicchiere in mano e sorridenti.  
 _Probabilmente occorreva ringraziare anche l’alcool ingerito per quello._  
\- Oddio è on-line – mormorò, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca.  
Direttamente da Los Angeles Mamrie aprì per l’occasione una bottiglia di spumante – champagne? – al grido di “Vai così Aussie-Boy!”.  
Scoppiò a ridere, prima di prendere una lattina di soda con l’intento di brindare con le ragazze quando Hannah prese la parola.  
\- Okay Signore, vado un attimo in cucina con Troye. Voi non date fuoco a nulla… -.  
Prese il mac e lo portò con sé in cucina prima di prendere la parola.  
\- Che c’è? Non stai saltellando come mi aspettavo -.  
L’altro si morse un labbro.  
\- Niente, sono solo stanco – borbottò, passandosi una mano sotto le palpebre – Grazie comunque, davvero. Festeggiare qua coi miei è decisamente un’altra cosa – concluse con un sospiro.  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Ti manca? -.  
Per poco l’altro non si strozzò con la propria saliva.  
\- Chi? -.  
Hannah sorrise con l’aria di chi sapeva dannatamente troppo.  
\- Mah, credo solo che festeggiare lontano dal tuo  _migliore amico_ sia un po’ triste. Mi chiedevo se ti mancasse, tutto qui -.  
Troye prese un sorso di soda con l’evidente intento di guadagnare tempo.  
\- Ovvio, festeggiare lì sarebbe stata un’altra cosa… - decise di non sbilanciarsi troppo.  
La ragazza sorrise, prima di riprendere la parola.  
\- Io sono certa che ti abbia ricordato con chi meno te lo aspetti…fidati di me – concluse con un occhiolino.  
Si scambiarono ancora qualche parola, prima di salutarsi dopo aver sentito Mamrie ghignare all’indirizzo di un netturbino che probabilmente nemmeno stava pulendo le strade a quell’ora.  
Sospirò, notando un messaggio privato su twitter.  
Era una foto di Tyler e Miranda, dove la ragazza stava evidentemente tentando di baciargli una guancia e l’altro si scansava con aria divertita.  
 **Secondo te devo scrivermi “taken” da qualche parte?**  
Digitò brevemente una risposta.  
 **Ma sa leggere?! :P Saltano arti se vi avvicinate troppo, Oakley. Comportati bene…**  
Aspettò qualche secondo prima di digitare un altro messaggio.  
 **< 3**  
In capo a un paio di minuti Tyler lo stava chiamando su Facetime.  
Mostrò l’ovale del viso soffermandosi sulle labbra, il maledetto.  
\- Visto? Nessuna traccia di rossetto – mormorò, prima di sorridergli con fare seducente – Eccitato? -.  
L’altro non si trattenne.  
\- Dopo aver sentito Mamrie starnazzare su cosa farebbe ad un povero netturbino che passava? No, grazie – lo sguardo si addolcì – Stanco? -.  
L’altro negò col capo, soffocando comunque uno sbadiglio.  
\- Tilly vai a dormire, dai. -.  
Tutto ciò che ottenne in risposta fu un piagnucolio.  
\- Ma io volevo festeggiare con te!!! -.  
Troye sospirò.  
\- Potresti raccontarmi cosa ci faceva Miranda Sings pericolosamente vicino a te, per esempio… - decise che sentirlo parlare di qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stato un festeggiamento sufficiente.  
Gli avrebbe dato l’illusione di averlo vicino, quantomeno.  
\- Auguest!!! – sorrise l’altro, prima di mostrargli un paio di cuffie – vedrai, vedrai! -.  
\- I fidanzati non hanno diritto ad un’anticipazione? – lo prese in giro.  
L’altro negò, prima di sorridere.  
\- Sorpresa – sbadigliò un’altra volta.  
   
 _Qualche ora dopo, quando vide il Challenge postato sul canale di Miranda sorrise. Perché come era possibile non sorridere al fatto il suo bellissimo fidanzato avesse messo “Happy Little Pill” il giorno in cui era uscito il video parlando di “nuova hit”. Perché nonostante ci fosse un oceano tra di loro lo sentiva vicino. Il fatto che avesse un volo da prendere per Los Angeles in due ore, ovviamente, era solo un valore aggiunto._


	6. #6 Pre-Troyler! Set my heart on fire like gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link 1 (tumblr): http://xirenevg.tumblr.com/post/94812745557/sluttytroye-well-this-is-really-depressing  
> Link 2 (tumblr): https://38.media.tumblr.com/e5732094ba5393336eb321e0c1cb7bd9/tumblr_mrdxwuwUtb1rbui3bo1_1280.png

Era un cretino.  
Un apocalittico, tremendo cretino.  
Perché rovinarsi la sera dell’ultimo dell’anno così quando sapeva già in partenza che non sarebbe andata bene?  
Kayla aveva tentato di seguirlo quando si era diretto in bagno trattenendo a malapena le lacrime ma Troye si era chiuso dentro giusto in tempo per non scoppiare in singhiozzi davanti all’amica.  
Gran bel modo di iniziare l’anno nuovo…  
In quel momento il telefono iniziò a squillare e la faccia sorridente di Tyler Oakley gli si presentò davanti.  
Sapendo quanto l’amico potesse essere insistente decise di soffiarsi brevemente il naso prima di rispondergli.  
\- Tilly? – mormorò – Come stai? – chiese, cercando di deviare la conversazione da se stesso nel più breve tempo possibile.  
\- Buon anno!!! – gli urlò quello nell’orecchio, prima di prendere a ridacchiare – Sono uscito con Korey poi vista l’ora ho realizzato da te fosse appena passata la mezzanotte. Aspetta… - si fermò a riflettere – perché non sento rumori da festeggiamenti selvaggi? -.  
Troye si schiarì la voce.  
\- Ho sentito il telefono e mi sono spostato dal casino e… - l’altro lo bloccò.  
\- Questo è quello che racconteresti a tua madre. La verità qual è? – la voce di Tyler si era fatta improvvisamente seria, ogni possibile traccia di alcool in corpo pareva essersi dissolta – Twinks, che è successo? -.  
In quel preciso istante l’australiano sentì un grumo di dolore sciogliersi in gola e non riuscì a reprimere un singhiozzo.  
\- Troye – la voce dell’altro lo raggiunse ovattata – respira, okay? Lentamente. Io sono qua, non me ne vado – poi lo sentì mormorare qualcosa, probabilmente a Korey.  
 _E se fosse stato con qualcuno anche lui? Se gli avesse rovinato?_  
\- Non è importante, davvero. Avrai da fare ti la… - per la seconda volta non riuscì a terminare la frase che aveva iniziato.  
\- Non me ne vado da nessuna parte, bae – la voce dell’altro era così dannatamente  _calma_ che lo fece singhiozzare ulteriormente – Respira, piano, bevi un sorso d’acqua e raccontami tutto -.  
Troye mise il telefono in vivavoce e si sciacquò il viso, prima di sciacquarsi il viso e bere un sorso d’acqua dal rubinetto.  
\- Se ti dico che ho fatto una stronzata ti arrabbi? – la voce gli uscì dannatamente flebile.  
Tyler ridacchiò per un istante, prima di rispondere.  
\- Non credo tu possa aver fatto chissà quale danno, onestamente… -.  
Sospirò, prima di sganciare la bomba.  
\- L’ho cercato. Avevo bisogno di sentirlo credo, non lo so… ha un altro, comunque – concluse con una nota di amarezza – e io sono un imbecille apocalittico -.  
L’altro rimase una manciata di istanti in silenzio, prima di replicare.  
\- Bae, perché ti fai questo? – fece una breve pausa – Ti ha mollato appena le cose si sono fatte serie, non merita le tue lacrime e tantomeno il tuo tempo… - cercò di sembrare preoccupato e non  _mortalmente incazzato._  
Lo stronzo l’avrebbe pagata.  
Si sarebbe assicurato Troye stesse meglio poi gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Avrebbe trovato il modo.  
Complice qualche fan un po’ esaltata quel verme si sarebbe pentito di aver fatto del male al suo migliore amico.  
\- Sono un cretino – sentì l’australiano mormorare.  
\- Sei piccolo – gli rispose, intenerito – Ma da errori come questo c’è sempre da imparare. Pensaci, a me hanno rubato la cera per capelli… Korey si è trovato le piattole – in sottofondo sentì l’urlo oltraggiato del ragazzo in questione – da queste cose c’è sempre da imparare… -.  
Passarono ancora una mezz’ora al telefono, la voce di Tyler finalmente in grado di rilassarlo e far star meglio l’altro.  
\- Sai cosa potresti fare, per averla vinta su quel rifiuto umano? –.  
\- Sono tutto orecchie, Tilly – mormorò.  
\- Dedicagli una canzone. Come ha fatto Lily Allen con F**k you! -.  
Troye non ce la fece a non ridacchiare.  
\- Potrei pure sprecare del tempo per lui, in effetti… - valutò – Grazie Tilly, davvero – sorrise – Ti voglio bene -.  
\- Te ne voglio anche io -.  
Conclusero la chiamata e Troye si ritrovò a chiedersi quando sarebbe riuscito a mettere ordine nella propria esistenza. Tyler,  _lui_ , la musica, youtube…  
Nel frattempo, nemmeno a dirlo, avrebbe scritto la canzone più bella di sempre.  
Era un vincente, dopotutto, ed era quello che avrebbe dovuto fare sin da subito: ricordare a quell’altro tutto quello che si sarebbe solo potuto sognare, di lì a quel momento.  
Dopotutto anche la vendetta non era male, come opzione…  
   
 _Qualche giorno dopo, tra le risa, Tyde gli rivelò che la macchina dello stronzo aveva una riga notevole e una scritta di quelle irripetibili incisa – probabilmente – con una chiave. Nemmeno a dirlo, Tyler si dichiarava innocente…_


	7. #7: Baby you're not alone [My Coming Out Video]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link al post su tumblr: http://xirenevg.tumblr.com/post/95032746463/alexdoestv-fedmeapitachip-excuse-me-while-i

Spense la videocamera, prima di tirare un sospiro.  
Era andata.  
Non si poteva più tornare indietro.  
Qualunque fosse stata la risposta del pubblico.  
Sospirò, prima di alzarsi e sfilare l’apparecchio dal treppiede e riporlo sul tavolino.  
Fu quando cercò di smontare il treppiede che se ne rese conto: gli stavano tremando le mani.  
\- Troye Sivan – la voce di Tyler lo fece sobbalzare – Hai bisogno di una mano? – indicò il supporto con un gesto del capo.  
Si soffermò a guardarne il tremolio delle mani.  
\- Stai bene? – gli chiese, avvicinandosi.  
Senza attendere una risposta si avvicinò, gli prese il treppiede dalle mani e lo posò prima di abbracciarlo.  
\- Va tutto bene – gli mormorò mentre gli carezzava la schiena lentamente.  
Lo sentì rilassarsi lentamente.  
\- Erano secoli non fossi così profondamente – si fermò, come a cercare un termine appropriato –  _paralizzato dal panico_  -.  
L’altro parve rifletterci un secondo.  
\- L’editing può aspettare – considerò – che ne dici di un film? -.  
Troye lo guardò speranzoso.  
\- La Nutella è compresa nell’offerta? -.  
Tyler scoppiò a ridere prima di annuire, sfiorargli la guancia con un bacio –  _awkward awkward awkward_ – e dirigersi verso la cucina.  
\- Scegli un film, intanto -.  
Il resto del pomeriggio lo passarono guardando Sister Act e cantando insieme a Woopie Goldberg e mangiando quantità spropositate di Nutella.  
Quella sera stessa, mentre Troye preparava la versione definitiva del video fu certo di sentire Tyler che – direttamente da sotto la doccia – cantava “You’re not alone”.  
 _I’ve seen you crying_  
 _You felt like it’s homeless_  
 _I’ll always do my best_  
 _To make you see_  
 _Baby you’re not alone_  
 _‘Cause you’re here with me_  
 _And nothing’s ever gonna bring us down_  
 _‘Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_  
 _And you know it’s true_  
Si sentì dannatamente bene.


	8. #8: L'amore ha l'amore come solo argomento

Arrivare a Los Angeles giusto in tempo per riattivare il numero americano e vedere il video di Connor e Tyler mentre aspettava l’arrivo dei bagagli non fu l’idea migliore che gli fosse venuta. Pur sentendo il fidanzato quotidianamente, insomma, non si era proprio reso conto i due fossero così  _dannatamente_ vicini.  
Non che fosse geloso – cioè, forse un poco – ma era comunque come se qualcosa avesse pungolato una parte morbida di sé stesso.  
 _Fa male vederlo così felice con qualcuno che non sia tu, vero Troye?_  
Recuperò la valigia, prima di avviarsi verso l’uscita.  
Sapendo Tyler avesse da fare gli aveva chiesto di prenotargli una macchina, quindi rimase decisamente sorpreso nel vedere Connor all’uscita.  
\- Mister Sivan – lo chiamò, imitando la voce di un qualche gangster del cinema – La aspettavo -.  
Allo sguardo interrogativo dell’altro si affrettò a proseguire.  
\- Tyler ha prenotato la tua macchina da domani, ergo oggi viaggi con noi – concluse con un sorriso.  
L’altro si morse un labbro, prima di annuire e mormorare un grazie biascicato, la cui inflessione fu presa come sintomo di stanchezza e non come un evidente momento di incertezza.  
\- Dove alloggi? – chiese quindi Connor.  
 _Da Tyler._  
Non fece in tempo a rispondere che l’altro lo precedette. Di nuovo.  
\- Ah vero, da Tyler… mi aveva accennato del problema con il loft.. per fortuna non avevi ancora versato l’anticipo -.  
Si voltò per squadrarlo meglio.  
\- Troye sicuro di stare bene? -.  
Questi si riscosse un attimo, prima di accennare un sorriso.  
\- Stanco e un po’ intontito, ma ci sono – mormorò – Andiamo? – chiese poi – Non vorrei che qualche fan girl impazzita ci vedesse e decidesse che anche a te piace l’hummus… -.  
Ridacchiarono quietamente prima di raggiungere il veicolo e mettersi in moto.  
\- Come procede la vita della rock-star? -.  
Troye rabbrividì leggermente.  
\- Non sono una rock-star – borbottò – il rock manco mi piace [1]… comunque procede tutto bene. Ho un sacco da fare ma non posso proprio lamentarmi – concluse con un sorriso.  
L’altro prese a canticchiare  _Fun_ prima di fermarsi ad un semaforo rosso.  
\- Devo dirti qualcosa – mormorò con fare cospiratore – riguarda Tyler -.  
L’altro si voltò di scatto.  
\- Sta bene? È in ospedale? Oddio è grave? – prese a blaterare, salvo rendersi conto che l’altro aveva preso a guardarlo con aria stupita.  
\- Sta uscendo con qualcuno – poi parve riflettere – Ma è il tuo migliore amico, sicuramente te l’avrà detto…vero? Non che abbia detto niente ma è  _palese_! Canticchia, disegna cuoricini…cose così – concluse apparentemente soddisfatto di se stesso.  
Troye approfittò del fatto fossero appena arrivati per scendere dall’auto ed evitare così risposte scomode.  
 _Sì, lo so._  
 _Sì, sono io._  
 _Sì, ci rendiamo dannatamente felici a vicenda._  
 _Sì, c’è un oceano a dividerci._  
 _Sì, vorrei fosse con me ogni dannato secondo invece mi devo accontentare di sentirlo ridere su Skype o in video in cui spesso tenta di abbordare gente._  
Recuperarono il trolley e furono salutati anche da Korey, che pareva star aspettando proprio lui.  
\- Korey Kuhl!!! – si salutarono con un abbraccio, prima di dirigersi dentro.  
\- Sua Maestà è appena arrivato – annunciò Connor, occhieggiando al cellulare – “Portate qui quel dannatissimo Twink-Bottom” – lesse il messaggio appena ricevuto.  
Troye borbottò qualcosa prima di infilarsi nell’ascensore con gli altri due.  
Salirono al piano e non appena le porte si aprirono sentirono una voce decisamente nota.  
\- Dov’è?  _Mama_  lo sta aspettando… -.  
Troye non resistette oltre.  
Mollò la valigia a Connor – casualmente vicina ai piedi, quasi sopra - e si fece avanti, cercando di contenere un briciolo il sorriso enorme che gli stava affiorando sulle labbra.  
\- Troyesivan! -.  
Macinò  due metri che li separavano.  
\- Tilly! -.  
L’altro lo stinse in un abbraccio stritola ossa, prima di mormorargli qualcosa all’orecchio.  
\- Mi sei mancato bae… -.  
 _Anche tu._  
Non fece in tempo a dire altro che si ritrovò un paio di mani sugli occhi.  
\- Ma cosa… -.  
Fu condotto verso quella che – presumibilmente – era la porta di casa di Tyler.  
 _Sempre ammesso il suo fidanzato non avesse deciso di ucciderlo e buttare il corpo nei rifiuti._  
Quando quelle dannate mani smisero di coprire gli occhi si trovò in una stanza poco illuminata –il salotto di casa Oakley – in cui campeggiavano delle lucine.  
Quello che vide ebbe il potere di farlo commuovere oltre misura mentre Tyler gli si muoveva attorno con aria incerta. Sul tavolino campeggiava una torta ricoperta di pasta di zucchero bianca e azzurra con un giro di candeline mentre sul divano – sorridenti e in religioso silenzio – stavano Sawyer, Mamrie, Hannah, Grace, Joey [2] e qualche altro amico.  
\- Sorpresa! – Mamrie non si trattenne oltre e si avvicinò giusto per rifilargli una pacca sulla spalla che avrebbe steso chiunque.  
 _Soprattutto un australiano alto, dinoccolato ma dannatamente magro._  
Grace gli si avvicinò e lo stritolò in un abbraccio, prima che Hannah reclamasse la sua parte di attenzioni.  
\- Io.. – mormorò Troye, ancora evidentemente confuso – Io non so che dire -.  
La verità era che si era prefigurato migliaia di scenari ipotetici per il party con il quale avrebbe voluto celebrare l’uscita di TRXYE ma  _quello_  era decisamente oltre.  
\- Spegni ‘ste candeline prima che colino sulla torta e Tyler ci faccia rifare tutto da capo – intervenne Sawyer, guadagnandosi un paio d’occhiatacce.  
Si avvicinò al tavolino e soffiò sulle candeline, cercando di ricacciare indietro quelle maledette lacrime di gioia.  
Una volta spente queste e riaccesa la luce si voltò verso Tyler e – senza curarsi troppo delle persone intorno a loro – gli rivolse uno dei  _loro_ sguardi.  
Uno di quelli che di norma prevedevano loro due nudi in un letto.  
\- Forza, voglio mangiare la torta! – Connor interruppe quel gioco di sguardi, forse conscio della loro portata.  
 _Era un buon amico, in fondo…_  
Tyler andò a prendere piatti e posate in plastica mentre Troye sorrideva ai complimenti di tutti cercando al contempo di trattenersi dal lacrimare a tradimento.  
 _Era già successo e non era stata una bella esperienza._  
\- Troye taglia la torta – il padrone di casa gli consegnò il coltello prima di sorridere – Fammi vedere così quando sposerò Marcus saprò come fare… - concluse con un sorrisino.  
 _La pagherai, Oakley…_  
Senza perdere un colpo Troye tagliò – infilzò – la torta.  
\- Con un colpo del genere dovresti riuscire a lobotomizzarlo – sorrise all’indirizzo del padrone di casa – Così forse accetterebbe di sopportarti  _happily ever after_ – concluse facendo ridere di gusto Hannah.  
L’espressione oltraggiata dell’altro fu impagabile.  
\- Beauty and the Beast fate i bravi! – li riprese Korey, prima di iniziare a servirsi di torta.  
Passarono il resto del pomeriggio a chiacchierare, canticchiare – Tyler concesse loro una personalissima interpretazione di Gypsy che gli sarebbe sicuramente valsa un Premio di Consolazione.  _Solo quello e niente altro_  – e poco dopo cena in casa rimasero solo Troye e Korey – oltre, evidentemente, al padrone di casa -.  
L’australiano stava raccogliendo piatti e bicchieri quando il telefono di Korey prese a suonare.  
\- Ehm… io andrei – mormorò, prima di dileguarsi in fretta sotto lo sguardo divertito di Tyler che lo salutò con un  
\- Mi raccomando! Attenzione ai prodotti per capelli e ricordatevi il preservativo! -.  
Troye sorrise, prima di buttare il pattume nel bidone e prendere i resti di torta per metterli in frigorifero.  
Non si rese conto che il fidanzato l’avesse seguito sino a che non si trovò incastrato tra questi e il frigorifero.  
\- Alla buon’ora – mormorò questi direttamente sulle sue labbra, prima di avvicinarsi per un bacio.  
\- Non ti vergogni? – la risposta dell’altro lo lasciò stupito – Marcus cosa direbbe? – concluse con un sorrisino, prima di mordergli il labbro inferiore.  
\- Piccolo diavolo tentatore – mormorò l’altro, strusciandoglisi direttamente addosso.  
\- Non che io voglia tirarmi indietro – Troye si liberò delicatamente della stretta dell’altro – ma ci mettessimo comodi? -.  
La risposta dell’altro fu uno schiaffetto sul fianco.  
\- Doccia? – mormorò poi, prima di dirigersi verso il bagno ancheggiando in maniera decisamente ridicola.  
 _E doccia sia…_  
Dopo la doccia, nemmeno a dirlo, non si curarono di vestirsi ma si buttarono direttamente sul letto e, mentre riprendevano fiato, Troye – il suo bellissimo, splendido Troye – gli si arricciò contro appoggiandoglisi contro il fianco.  
\- Stai bene? – la voce di Tyler era morbida, mentre con le mani percorreva la curva della sua schiena.  
L’altro annuì, prima di alzare il viso e sfiorargli le labbra.  
\- Grazie per la sorpresa – disse poi – Confesso che quando ho trovato Connor all’aeroporto non sapevo che aspettarmi… - borbottò, prima di riprendere a baciarlo.  
\- Geloso? -.  
 _Bingo._  
Il bacio divenne famelico e in breve Troye si rimise a cavalcioni del fidanzato.  
\- Invece di parlare dei video in cui cerchi petosamente di rimorchiare un eterosessuale, perché non fai l’amore con me? -.  
Nemmeno a dirlo, Tyler fu ben lieto di obbedire.  
   
 _L’amore ha l’amore come solo argomento e il tumulto del cielo ha sbagliato momento…_ [3]  
   
[1]: in un recente tweet Troye dice proprio che il rock lo spaventa  
[2]: Joey Graceffa  
[3]: Fabrizio DeAndré - Dolcenera


	9. #9: Dirty Boys play with pot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link al video su youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3Pb59gEyYQ

   
\- Troye? Dove sei? -.  
Connor era appena andato via, lasciando gli amici con i loro vasetti a seccare, le mani infangate e la necessità di togliersi un po’ di sporco di dosso.  
\- In bagno! – rispose questi, sfilandosi la felpa e osservando con un sospiro le macchie di argilla all’altezza del gomito.  
\- Posso entrare? -.  
Senza attendere risposta Tyler fece il proprio ingresso, sospirando quando vide il gesto istintivo col quale Troye si coprì l’addome.  
\- Vuoi parlarne? -.  
In quasi due anni di amicizia e svariati mesi di fidanzamento aveva scoperto quanto lo stress facesse riaffiorare le insicurezze dell’altro, portandolo a guardarsi con un occhio non critico quanto decisamente cattivo.  
\- Non è niente – borbottò l’altro, prima di rivolgergli un sorriso che voleva esser rassicurante.  
Tyler si sfilò la maglia con un gesto secco, prima di avvicinarsi all’altro.  
\- Mh – mormorò,  prese le sue mani tra le proprie – ottimo – gli baciò il collo, sorridendo quando lo sentì sospirare leggermente – perché  _amo_ quello che vedo – incurante dell’argilla ancora sulle mani gli strinse una natica con fare possessivo.  
Questo, evidentemente, prima di spingerlo ancora semi-vestito sotto la doccia ed aprire l’acqua.  
\- Ora vediamo di toglierti anche il resto di dosso -.


End file.
